Die 3-Nächte-Erkenntnis
by urban countrygirl
Summary: Warum haben Sheldon und Amy nur einmal im Jahr Sex? Und wo bleibt der Ring? Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn! Oder vielleicht doch? Hier kommt ein (nicht ganz ernst gemeinter) Erklärungsversuch. Warnung: Macht euch auf Erwachsenen-Kitsch gefasst! (Shamy)
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon lag im Bett und dachte nach. Er fühlte das Gewicht von Amys Kopf auf seiner Brust, seine Nase war tief in ihren weichen, duftenden Haaren vergraben und die Finger seiner rechten Hand spielten gedankenverloren mit Amys Schulterblatt. Es war Amys Geburtstag und sie hatten nun das dritte Mal miteinander geschlafen. Er fühlte sich geborgen, glücklich, erschöpft, schläfrig und verschwitzt; das dominanteste Gefühl aber war Nervosität, fast schon Angst. Denn nun musste er eine Entscheidung treffen, die sein Leben, egal wie sie ausfiel, von Grund auf verändern würde.

 _Sheldon hatte Amy bereits an ihrem Auto auf dem Universitätsparkplatz erwartet. Die Unruhe, die sich seit einigen Wochen, wenn nicht gar Monaten, in ihm breit gemacht hatte, hatte nun einen nicht mehr zu übertreffenden Höhepunkt erreicht. Er stand – metaphorisch gesehen – in Flammen. Endlich, endlich, nach 365 langen Tagen des qualvollen Wartens, würden sie es wieder tun. Endlich durfte er Amy nicht mehr nur mit ganzem Herzen, ganzer Seele und ganzem Verstand lieben, sondern auch dem intensiven körperlichen Verlangen nachgeben, das er für seine Freundin hegte._

 _Amy hatte ihm einen Begrüßungskuss gegeben, aber anstatt ihn nur wie üblich flüchtig zu erwidern, hatte Sheldon ihr tief in die Augen gesehen und war mit seinem Finger langsam ihr Rückgrat heruntergefahren. Er hatte bemerkt, wie Amy ein wohliger Schauer über den Körper lief, ihre Pupillen sich weiteten und die Härchen auf ihrem Unterarm sich aufstellten. Sie hatte es ebenso wenig erwarten können wie er selbst._

„Ein Mann und eine Frau, die sich in der körperlichen Liebe vereinen, sind in den Augen des Herrn ein Ehepaar," war seine Mutter nie müde geworden, ihm und seinen zwei promiskuitiven Geschwistern in ihrer Jugend einzutrichtern. Da sie aber eine sehr tolerante Person sei und mit der Zeit gehe, sei sie bereit, den einmal vollzogenen Beischlaf nicht als Hochzeit, sondern nur als Verlobung anzusehen. „Versprich mir, Sheldon, niemals mit einer Frau zu schlafen, ohne die ernste Absicht, sie bald darauf zu heiraten!"

Sheldon hatte ihr dieses Versprechen leichtfertig gegeben, denn er hatte es im Traum nie für möglich gehalten, dass er einmal in die entsprechende Situation geraten würde.

Doch dann war Amy in sein Leben getreten und alles hatte sich geändert. Er hatte angefangen, mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, eines Tages mit Amy zu schlafen. Und irgendwann hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen, seine Mutter um den Verlobungsring zu bitten.

Dann kam der schicksalshafte Tag, an dem Amy ihre Beziehung beendet hatte und einige Zeit darauf, als er sich endlich ein Herz gefasst hatte und zu ihrer Wohnung ging, um sie zu bitten, seine Frau zu werden, hatte er sie mit diesem britischen Hühnen Dave gesehen.

Etwas in ihm war daraufhin zerbrochen und er konnte sein festes Vorhaben, Amy zuerst einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, und danach das erste Mal mit ihr zu schlafen, einfach nicht mehr umsetzen. Auf einmal hatte er alles angezweifelt. Nicht nur Amys Unschuld und seine Liebe zu ihr, sondern auch die Sinnhaftigkeit der Aussagen seiner Mutter, seines Versprechens ihr gegenüber und seines ganzen Plans.

 _Kaum hatten sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen, waren sie auch schon übereinander hergefallen. Sheldon hatte Amys Gesicht gegriffen, sie heftig an sich herangezogen und leidenschaftlich geküsst. Seine und Amys Taschen waren dabei ein erheblicher Störfaktor gewesen, aber er hatte seine Lippen einfach nicht von ihren trennen können, um den störenden Ballast abzustreifen. Erst als sie Luft holen mussten, hatten sie sich ihrer Taschen und der Jacken entledigt und sie ordentlich weggehängt, wenngleich Sheldon in großer Versuchung gewesen war, sie einfach auf den Boden zu schmeißen. Sheldon hatte Amy von hinten umarmt und die Helix ihres rechten Ohrs zwischen seine Lippen genommen. „Sofort ins Schlafzimmer!" hatte er geflüstert, war dann um sie herum gegangen, hatte sie bei den Händen genommen und sie rückwärts gehend ins Schlafzimmer gezogen._

Einige Zeit, nachdem Sheldon Amy mit Dave vor ihrem Wohnhaus gesehen hatte, hatte es wieder eine Wende in ihrer beider Beziehung gegeben.  
Er hatte den unsäglichen „Beach Boys"-Ohrwurm gehabt, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte die Leidenschaft in ihm die Oberhand gewonnen und Amy und er waren wieder ein Paar geworden. Und nun war er bereit gewesen. Bereit, Amy all das zu geben, nach dem sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Denn er wusste, wie wichtig es ihr war.

Das Versprechen, das er seiner Mutter gegeben hatte, hatte er beschlossen, einfach außer Acht zu lassen. Schließlich war eines ihrer Lieblingssprichworte immer „einmal ist keinmal" gewesen. Auch wenn er das blödsinnig fand, schließlich würde das bedeuten, dass 0=1 wäre und das war bekanntermaßen Unsinn, auch wenn es gewisse (vermutlich den Hirnwindungen pubertierender Einfaltspinsel entspringende) Rechenwege gab, die das Gegenteil zu beweisen versuchten.*

Dann hatten sie sich geliebt. Auf die Art, wie Mummys und Daddys es tun. Und es war besser gewesen, als er je gedacht hätte. Viel, viel besser. Es war, trotz ihrer Unsicherheit, ihrer Ängste und Unbeholfenheit, eine alles verändernde Erfahrung gewesen. Eine der glücklichsten seines Lebens. Auch wenn er das Amy gegenüber so nicht zugegeben hätte, denn es hatte ihn geängstigt. Deshalb hatte er ihr nur das Versprechen gegeben, dass sie es an ihrem nächsten Geburtstag wieder tun würden. So hatte er noch genügend Aufschub, um sich über seine Gefühle bezüglich der Verlobung klar zu werden.

 _Im Schlafzimmer angekommen und Amy immer noch an den Händen haltend, hatte Sheldon seine Arme ausgebreitet, womit er Amy automatisch an sich gezogen hatte. Er hatte ihre Hände losgelassen und war mit den seinen ihre Arme hochgefahren, bis zu ihrem Nacken. Er hatte ihr Gesicht in die Hände genommen und sie wieder geküsst, diesmal vorsichtiger. Dann hatte er seine Stirn gegen ihre gelegt und mit geschlossenen Augen geflüstert: „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich liebe?"  
Er hatte ihre Antwort nicht abgewartet, sondern mit einem schlauen Grinsen hinzugefügt: „Nein, das kannst du nicht, denn ich liebe dich in allen 10 Dimensionen, die die String-Theorie postuliert und 6 dafür sind für den menschlichen Geist gar nicht vorstellbar."_

 _Sheldon hatte Amy (nachdem sie ihm für diese schelmische Bemerkung einen leichten Kniff verpasst hatte) nun wieder geküsst und bald hatten ihren Lippen von selbst einen immer ungestümer werdenden Rhythmus gefunden, ihre Hände hatten begonnen, unter Kleidungsstücke zu wandern und sich nach all den Monaten der Abstinenz wieder zu erinnern an das Gefühl glatter, warmer, weicher Haut unter den Fingern, an Hüftknochen und Lendengrübchen, an jede Wölbung und Einkerbung am Körper des anderen._

Ein Jahr später hatten sie wieder miteinander geschlafen. Wieder war es unfassbar schön gewesen, wieder konnte er sich nicht zur Frage aller Fragen durchringen, wieder hatte er Amy auf das nächste Jahr vertröstet („So musst du dieses schreckliche Brazilian Waxing nur einmal im Jahr über dich ergehen lassen. Mann, waren das damals viele Pflaster, die du mir auf der Rückbank deines Autos gezeigt hast!") und wieder hatte er das Versprechen seiner Mutter gegenüber gebrochen. Aber nun ja, wenn einmal keinmal war, dann waren zweimal einmal immer noch keinmal und dann konnte man auch gleich sagen: aller guten Dinge sind drei (übrigens noch so ein Lieblings-Sprichwort seiner Mutter). Wobei „gut" nun wirklich eine maßlose Untertreibung war: es war einfach fantastisch.

 _Fast ohne es zu merken hatten sie sich gegenseitig ausgezogen und Amy hatte Sheldon dazu gebracht sich auf das Bett zu legen. Sie hatte sich rittlings über ihn gekniet, sich zu ihm heruntergebeugt und ihr Haar war wie ein Vorhang um ihrer beider Gesichter gefallen und hatte die restliche Welt ausgeblendet, als sie sich küssten. Es hatte keiner Worte und keiner Hilfestellung bedurft, als Amy sich langsam auf ihm herabließ und ihre Körper miteinander vereinte, so als wäre es für sie eine alltägliche Selbstverständlichkeit._

 _Sie hatte sich leicht aufgerichtet, ihre Finger mit den seinen verschränkt und angefangen, sich langsam zu bewegen, während sie an seinem Hals saugte. Sheldon hatte die Augen geschlossen, den kognitiven Teilen seines Gehirns eine Ruhepause verordnet und sich komplett seinen Empfindungen hingegeben._

 _Amy hatte sich noch etwas weiter aufgerichtet und ihre Hand von seiner gelöst, um sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr zu streichen. Sheldon hatte sie wieder ergriffen und ihr Handgelenk und ihre Fingerkuppen geküsst, während er sich in der Betrachtung ihres in seiner sichtbaren Erregung einmalig schönen Gesichtes verlor._

 _Er hatte nicht mehr verstanden, wie er diesen Akt der Liebe jemals so klinisch als Koitus hatte bezeichnen können. Und wie es Leute geben konnten, die ihn zur reinen Triebbefriedigung komplett ohne jedes Gefühl für den jeweils anderen ausüben konnten. In seinem Inneren waren seine Gedanken und Gefühle in einem einzigen wirbelnden Strudel gefangen gewesen und er hatte es wundervoll gefunden, in dessen Zentrum zu stehen und nicht mehr zu wissen, wo ihm der Kopf stand._

 _Auch als Sheldons Erregung gewachsen war, hatte Amy die Langsamkeit ihrer Bewegungen beibehalten und Sheldon hatte jede ihrer kleinen kreisenden Hüftbewegungen voll ausgekostet. Es war so schön gewesen, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen getreten waren und er hatte Amy gegenüber eine so große Dankbarkeit gefühlt, dass sie nie locker gelassen, ihn immer ein Stückchen weiter getrieben, immer ein bisschen mehr Intimität eingefordert hatte, bis er sich schließlich darauf eingelassen hatte, sich ihr auf die intimste aller Arten hinzugeben. Er hatte es nicht eine Sekunde lang bereut._

 _Amy hatte ihn einfach mitgerissen, als sie am ganzen Leib zitternd ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und als das Oxytocin und all die anderen wunderbaren Hormone seinen Körper fluteten, hatte Sheldon einen kurzen Moment lang das Gefühl, dass sein und Amys Innerstes zu einer Einheit verschmolzen waren und er an einer Art inneren Horizont das Antlitz der Weltformel aufblitzen sehen konnte._

Aller guten Dinge sind drei. Heute war das dritte Mal gewesen. Er konnte seine Mutter nicht weiterhin betrügen. Jetzt galt es, eine überaus wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Wollte er für den Rest seines Lebens eine rechtsverbindliche Partnerschaft mit Amy eingehen?  
Sein Herz klopfte wild und in seinem Kopf herrschte ein chaotisches Wirrwarr aus Gedanken und Gefühlen, unausgesprochenen Wünschen und Sehnsüchten, Ängsten und Bedenken.

Aller guten Dinge sind drei. Auf einmal durchschoss ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Pfeil und er fühlte, wie das Adrenalin ihn durchrauschte. Drei Liebesnächste mit Amy hatte er gebraucht, um zu erkennen, dass er nicht nur seine Mutter, sondern auch sich selbst jahrelang betrogen hatte. Er hatte seine Entscheidung schon längst getroffen! An dem Abend, an dem er, den Song der Beach Boys noch im Ohr, an Amys Wohnungstür geklopft hatte und ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, hatte er sich bereits für Amy entschieden. Und dafür, den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen zu wollen. Dass er kurz darauf mit ihr geschlafen hatte, hatte diesen Entschluss nur endgültig besiegelt.

Von seiner Seite aus, das wurde ihm nun schlagartig klar, war er bereits seit zwei Jahren mit Amy verlobt!

Sein Blick fiel auf die Gollum-Figur, die er vor einiger Zeit im Schlafzimmer aufgestellt hatte, auch wenn Amy gemeint hatte, dass diese abscheuliche Kreatur ihr bestimmt Albträume bescheren würde, wenn sie des Nachts einmal aufwachen und in ihr hässliches Gesicht blicken würde.

Sheldon fasste einen Entschluss. Für ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht hatte er auf Star Wars verzichtet, die zweite hatten sie in Harry-Potter-Kostümen verbracht. Heute Nacht würde ein weiterer fantastischer Filmklassiker Pate stehen: Dies würde die Nacht des einen Ringes werden. Er atmete tief durch, dann griff er in die Nachttischschublade und holte ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen hervor.

*Und hier noch der Beweis (oder doch nicht?), dass 0=1 ist:

watch?v=4ZpUjcLJEqw


	2. Chapter 2

Vorsichtig klappte Sheldon das Kästchen mit seiner linken Hand auf und betrachtete für einige Sekunden lächelnd den Ring, der sich darin befand. Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über das samtene Futter, das glatte, glänzende Metall und den kleinen Brillanten. Er dachte wieder an all die Tage, die vergangen waren, seitdem er ihn das erste Mal in der Hand gehalten hatte und an all die Dinge, die seitdem passiert waren. An die schrecklichen, vor allem aber auch an die schönen.

Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf: Der Ring gehörte an Amys Finger, und zwar schon seit langem. Er selbst hatte sich neuesten Erkenntnissen zufolge ja bereits vor zwei Jahren dafür entschieden, den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen zu wollen und sie hatte schon mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht, dass sie einem Antrag gegenüber nicht abgeneigt wäre. Worauf wartete er also noch?  
Sein Blick wanderte ihren Arm entlang, den sie um seinen Bach geschlungen hatte, ihre rechte Hand lag an seiner Taille.  
Was wäre wenn…? Sheldon zögerte nur kurz, dann nahm er den Ring aus der Schachtel und steckte ihn an Amys Ringfinger. Er passte wie angegossen. Nun war endlich alles so, wie es schon seit zwei Jahren hätte sein sollen. Ein Gefühl großer Zufriedenheit breitete sich in Sheldon aus. Auf einmal ganz schläfrig geworden, zog er die Bettdecke etwas fester um sich und seine Verlobte (oh ja, „seine Verlobte", das hörte sich einfach richtiger an als „seine Freundin"!), schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

Er wurde von einem leisen Schrei geweckt. Amy! War ihr etwas passiert? Sheldon riss sofort die Augen auf und sein müder, noch leicht verwirrter Blick fiel auf eine nicht minder verwirrt dreinschauende Amy, die nun neben ihm lag und irritiert den Ring an ihrem Finger betrachtete. „Sheldon, was… wie kommt dieser Ring an meinen Finger? Ha-haben wir uns etwa gestern Nacht verlobt und ich habe es vergessen?" Amy schaute ihn an, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. War sie denn nicht glücklich?

„Keine Sorge Amy, gestern ist nichts passiert, was du vergessen haben könntest; aber wir haben uns bereits vor fast zwei Jahren verlobt und ich dachte…"

„Bitte WAS? Seit wann sind wir seit zwei Jahren verlobt?" Amys Augen schienen ihr nun fast aus dem Kopf zu fallen. Abgesehen davon konnte er ihre Mimik nur schwer deuten. Also machte er erst einmal nur eine unverfängliche Feststellung: „Seit wann seit zwei Jahren? Ist diese Frage nicht ein Widerspruch in sich? „Seit zwei Jahren" ist schließlich die Antwort auf „seit wann?"."

„Sheldon, ich warne dich, fang jetzt keine linguistische Haarspalterei an! Wieso glaubst du, dass wir seit zwei Jahren verlobt sind? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, eine gewisse Frage von dir gehört zu haben!" Amy sah in nun ziemlich aufgebracht an. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Am besten, er erklärte alles noch einmal von Anfang an.

„Ich habe dir auch nie eine Frage gestellt! Es geschah durch beiderseitiges konkludentes Handeln in mehreren voneinander getrennten Situationen. Wir beide haben schon unabhängig voneinander unseren Willen bekundet, einander heiraten zu wollen! Und wenn zwei die gleiche Sache wollen, dann ist doch alles geregelt..."

„Sheldon, ich-" Warum musste sie ihn immer unterbrechen? Er hatte seine Erklärung doch noch gar nicht beendet!

„Sieh mal, meine konkludente Willenserklärung zum Thema Hochzeit erfolgte an deinem Geburtstag vor zwei Jahren, als ich zum ersten Mal mit dir geschlafen habe. Ich habe einen ganz wesentlichen Teil von mir aufgegeben, dir meine Jungfräulichkeit geopfert und damit meinen Glauben daran, dass ich über den niederen Instinkten stehe. Das hätte ich nicht für jede Frau getan." So, nun würde sie sicher verstehen -

„Aber Sheldon… was… wie hätte ich denn damals wissen sollen, dass es für dich einer Verlobung gleichkommt, wenn du mit mir schläfst?!"

„Du kennst doch meine Mutter!"

„Seit wann interessiert es dich, was deine Mutter denkt?"

„Ihre religiösen Überzeugungen zur Entstehung der Erde oder ihr Glaube an die Existenz eines alten Mannes mit Rauschebart im Himmel mögen in unvereinbarem Widerspruch zur wissenschaftlichen Realität stehen, aber… gewisse Moralvorstellungen über Liebe und Beziehungen, die mir in meiner Kindheit als Ideale vermittelt worden sind, haben anscheinend immer noch große Bedeutung für mich, Amy." Sheldon schaute auf seine Hände. Er wusste nicht, was Amy darüber denken würde. Er selbst hatte ja erst gestern Abend herausgefunden, welche Bedeutung körperliche Intimität für ihn wirklich hatte.

„Du meinst…", versuchte Amy zu verstehen.

Sheldon holte Luft. „Ich hätte mich dir nie auf so intime Weise anvertraut, dir mein Innerstes offenbart und dir einen unwiederbringlichen Teil von mir selbst geschenkt, wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher gewesen wäre, dass ich dich heiraten und den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen möchte!"

„Oh, Sheldon…" Amys Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, Tränen waren in ihre Augen getreten. „Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?"

„Ich wusste es doch selbst nicht, gestern Abend erst ist mir alles klar geworden! Jahrelang habe ich nicht verstanden, was ich in meinem Innersten schon längst entschieden hatte. Und das bei meiner Intelligenz. Wofür sind bloß alle diese IQ-Punkte gut, wenn sich mir Teile meines eigenen Gehirns verschließen?"

Amy lächelte sanft und strich über seine Wange. „Na schön, also du hast deinen Teil zu unserer Verlobung bereits vor langer Zeit geleistet, nur hat das dein genialer Verstand erst gestern Abend erkannt. Aber woher wusstest du denn, dass auch ich damit einverstanden bin? Du kannst ja schwerlich davon ausgegangen sein, dass auch ich unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht, so umwerfend sie auch gewesen sein mag, mit einer Verlobung gleichsetze."

„Das bin ich auch nicht. Aber ich weiß noch genau, wie du mir auffordernd über den Arm gestrichen hast, als MeeMaw sich prinzipiell mit einer Verlobung einverstanden erklärt hat. Und wie du bei Leonards und Pennys Hochzeit aufgesprungen bist und „Es passiert!" gerufen hast. Meine Mutter hat es mir erzählt und mir auch erklärt, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Und ich weiß auch, dass du vor einiger Zeit geweint hast, als du mit Penny und Bernadette im Auto saßest, weil du dir gewünscht hast, dass du längst mit mir verlobt wärst. Letzteres tut mir übrigens sehr leid, Amy. Ich will nicht, dass du weinen musst, weil du keinen Verlobungsring trägst. Und deshalb habe ich gestern Abend alles gleich in Ordnung gebracht und dir den Ring im Schlaf an den Finger gesteckt. Ich wollte dich nicht extra dafür wecken. Ich wusste ja, dass du ihn sowieso haben wolltest."

Amy dachte eine Weile nach und meinte dann mit leichtem Trotz in der Stimme: „Ich möchte dich fragen hören, Sheldon!"  
Was? Warum denn das nun schon wieder? War das nicht völlig überflüssig? Genauso könnte ein Notfallsanitäter, nachdem er die Wunde eines Patienten verarztet hatte, fragen, wo es denn wehtut! „Och Amy, jetzt wirst du aber albern. Warum soll ich dir eine Frage stellen, wenn ich die Antwort schon längst kenne?"

„Bitte!" Amy sah ihn flehentlich an.

„Na schön!", seufzte Sheldon, setzte sich auf und machte dann eine auffordernde Handbewegung in Amys Richtung. Sie verstand nicht und runzelte nur die Brauen. „Ich brauche den Ring wieder," er grinste frech und fügte dann in Gollum-Stimme hinzu: „Mein Schaaaatz!"

Amy verdrehte die Augen, zog den Ring von ihrem Finger und Sheldon steckte ihn mit dem Kommentar „Wenn schon, denn schon" zurück in die Ringschachtel. Dann kniete er sich, mit einem Knie dicht vor Amys Nase, auf das Bett, hielt die Ringschachtel vor ihr Gesicht und fragte so förmlich wie möglich: „Amy Farrah Fowler, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Amy lag eine Weile auf ihren Unterarm gestützt da, betrachtete ihn schmunzelnd und sah ihn einfach nur an. Irgendwann hielt Sheldon es nicht mehr aus. „Amy? Was ist los? Warum sagst du nichts?"

„Ich genieße nur den Anblick… Er ist schöner, als ich je zu träumen gewagt hätte."

Amy richtete sich auf und küsste ihn. „Ja", sagte sie dann, während sie ihm tief in die Augen blickte. „Ja, ich will deine Frau werden." Sie küsste ihn wieder und wieder, erst zärtlich, dann immer leidenschaftlicher, bis schließlich erneut die Lust in ihnen aufflammte und sie sich ihrem Verlangen füreinander hingaben. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Sheldon dabei nicht den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens gegenüber seiner Mutter.


End file.
